Haría lo que fuera por tí
by Caam Grint
Summary: [HIATUS]¿Tanto puede ocacionar un accidente? Un año extraño en Hogwarts que deja a todos muy extraños y cada ves empeoran las cosas sentimentalmente.¿podrán aclararse las cosas?, ¿podrán decidir sus sentimientos o mejor...aceptarlos? Mal summary.
1. Otro día que se nos va

"Haría lo que fuera por ti"

Capitulo 1: Otro día que se nos va…

"_otro día que se nos va, estoy pensando en ti todo el tiempo…pero tu estas ahí afuera…y…quizás con otro chico y yo haría lo que fuera por ti"_

Pensaba Ronald Weasley para sus adentros… en la sala común de gryffindor una tarde de sábado, sentado frente a la chimenea… todo para el era extraño. Como había llegado hacer quien era, como había llegado a conocer a esa chica que la amaba tanto y que haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz… y ella quizás donde estaría en estos momentos. Que pensaría, qué era para ella éste chico que daría la vida por ella, y ella quizás ni se habría dado cuenta de aquellos sentimientos, y eso era lo que más inquietaba a ron y lo que mas le calentaba era si un chico andaba detrás de ella o que ella se derritiera por alguien que no fuera él.

Cada día en las noche tenía que estar con ella por todos los pasillos vigilando si un estudiante no cumplía las normas, El pelirrojo ya no podía mas, en cualquier momento le gritaría lo que sentía por ella tan pero tan fuerte que quizás despertaría a todo Hogwarts. Y sin embargo se aguantaba cada larga noche sabiendo que alguna ves ése ser sería completamente de él.

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y el seguía sentado calentándose la cabeza y preguntándose que había hecho mal para sufrir como lo estaba haciendo, no sabia que pensar, nunca se había imaginado que sufría tanto por una mujer, el siempre decía que eso era de chicas, y sin embargo ahora entendía todo y quizás mucha mas que otros chicos.

El estomago ya le avisaba que tenia que ir a comer, con ese sonido tan familiar que se oía en clases y recreos…

Por fin despertó del trance y se encamino hacia el comedor.

Ya sentía esas mariposas en el estomago que aparecían cada ves que pensaba que se iba a encontrar nuevamente con ella y que no las podía controlar y que le hacían actuar como un verdadero estúpido, pero se aliviaba ya que cada ves las sentía menos.

Llegó al comedor busco con su mirada a su mejor amigo, lo encontró y de costumbre hablando con su única hermana, y eso lo enojaba pero por una parte se sentía feliz que por lo menos ellos podrían ser felices juntos aunque no admitieran que se querían, era una historia similar a la de el, pero con la diferencia que ellos se correspondían no como a el y Hermione, o por lo menos eso pensaba el. Al lado de ellos como siempre estaba ella, esa castaña que no dejaba dormir a Ron.

Éste al verla le dio un vuelco al corazón, pero lo que le dio mas pánico fue que Ginny y Harry estaban sentados de frente y no tenia otro remedio que sentarse al frente de la castaña o sino seria muy sospechoso…

Sus pies caminaban solos desde que vio a su amigo con su hermana y su ¿amiga?

Se relajo un poco, las mariposas cada ves se calmaban un poco más.

- Hola – dijo Ron saludando a todos.

- Hola Ron – saludaron Hermione y Harry que había cortado la conversación con Ginny.

- Hola hermanito – dijo Ginny una tanto enojada donde su hermano interrumpió la conversación entre ella y Harry, en el ultimo tiempo había sido su pasatiempo, incluso llego a pasar al Quidditch.

- Te echábamos de menos, ¿dónde estabas Ron? Nos empezábamos a preocupar con Hermione. – dijo una Harry.

- Ehh… eh estado en la sala común todo el día – dijo el pelirrojo sentando al frente de Hermione un poco sonrojado.

- ah, después siguieres jugamos ajedrez mágico, ya eh terminado todos lo deberes; a si que tengo todo lo que queda de día libre.

- Lo siento, Harry yo todavía no lo hago, y creo que los haré ahora, o si no después voy a estar muy apurado.

- a esta bien – termino de hablar Harry y agarro una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada.

Hermione y Ginny habían iniciado una conversación ya que los chicos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

Ron no se había acordado de hacer lo deberes, por suerte Harry le acordó a si que los tenia que hacer si o si, el pelirrojo le había dicho eso solo porque quería estar solo, no tenia ni la mas mínima gana de jugar su juego de meza favorito. Ni menos su deberes… pensó que quizás mañana lo haría bien temprano, total todavía quedaba otro día libre.

Pensaba y pensaba ¿Dónde podré estar solo y tranquilo? ; No sabia donde ir así que se le ocurrió que podía caminar por los jardines del castillo, había un poco de ruido pero solo iba a hacer de pájaros u hojas que se movían por el viento.

El tiempo estaba pasable, había una brisa no muy helada pero sin embargo igual se necesitaba un abrigo.

Hermione se había excusado de que tenia cosas que hacer y se fue despidiéndose de todos, Ginny había iniciado una nueva conversación con Harry y Ron sentía que sobraba a si que decidió comenzar su marcha hacia los jardines en seguida…

- eh...Chicos bueno yo también tengo cosas que hacer a si que me voy, nos vemos mas tarde, así que hasta la vista – dicho eso Ron se dirigió a los jardines.

El pelirrojo ya llegaba a los jardines se sentó apoyándose en un árbol en la fría hierba frente al lago.

Sentía que se tenia que desahogar, y no sintió otra manera y saco un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo y con una pluma empezó a escribir…

"_Haría cualquier cosa solo por tenerte en mis brazos. Por intentar hacerte feliz, cierro los ojos y solo te veo a ti; tú eres todo lo que quiero, no quiero nada mas si tan solo estuviera aquí conmigo. Seria el chico más feliz de este mundo, todos mis pensamientos me llevan a ti, no puedo controlar este sentimiento, estoy al límite del colapso. ¡No puedo más! No puedo ocultar lo que Siento, esto ya se fue de mis limites._

_Estoy solo en un rincón latiendo mi corazón y no hay nadie como tú"_

Quizás algún día le entregaría aquel pergamino a Hermione, o quizás algún día se sentía preparado y le diría aquellas hermosas palabras aunque le correspondiera o no.

Se guardo el pergamino en el bolsillo.

Ya había oscurecido, Ron no se había dado cuenta pero ya era noche y tenia que ir a la torre a juntarse con sus amigos y mas tarde tendría que pasearse por los pasillos como lo hacía diariamente con su compañera prefecta…


	2. Una situación confusa

"Haría lo que fuera por ti"

Capitulo 2: Una situación confusa

_Ya había oscurecido, Ron no se había dado cuenta pero ya era noche y tenia que ir a la torre a juntarse con sus amigos y mas tarde tendría que pasearse por los pasillos como lo hacía diariamente con su compañera prefecta…_

Ya era Domingo y los tres amigos estaban en el gran salón desayunando, Ron estaba feliz ayer había pasado otra noche con Hermione solos haciendo su típica rutina por ser prefectos.

Hermione aunque no lo notaran, se veía en sus ojos que también estaba feliz pero no se sabía la razón.

--Flash Back --

Era la tarde del sábado y Hermione se encontraba en el pueblito de Hogsmade sola en Las tres Escobas sentada en una mesa esperando a alguien, Ron no pudo ir porque dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y Harry fue al pueblo con Ginny.

Nadie sabía con quien se iba a encontrar Hermione en el pueblo, excepto Ginny pero no le contó a nadie.

- ¡hola, Te estaba esperando! ¿Como has llegado?

- Hola Herrrmione , Disculpa porr la demorra, la verrdad es que eh llegado bien y tu, ¿como haz estado?

- Bien, cuando recibí tu carta en la mañana me tomaste por sorpresa, como pudiste venir?

- Ah, verrdad que no te lo eh dicho, Vine porrque mañana hay partido contrra Inglaterra y me dejarron una semana librre en Drumstrrang y como me enterré que hoy día en Hogwarrts podía salir a este "pueblo"- dijo el Búlgaro pronunciando la ultima palabra con arrogancia, por lo visto no le gustaba para nada Hogsmade. Eso le cargaba a Hermione, que fuera tan como decirlo ¿"sobrado", sí esa era la palabra. Cuando dijo esto ella hizo una mueca muy extraña, que Víktor no la notó. Estaba preocupado de encontrarle cuanto defecto tuviera el pueblo.

- Bueno y ¿de qué querías hablar, viktor?

- ah… la verrdad es que querria verte te eh estrrañado mucho, y no es lo mismo verrse en vivo que hablarr porr carrta, Herrrmione – cuando el búlgaro dijo eso Hermione poco a poco se puso colorada la verdad era que le caía súper bien Víktor pero solo era su amigo, quizás le atraía un poco pero ella piensa eso no mas o quiere pensar eso. (N.A:S jojojo xD)

…

--Fin de Flash Back --

- Hermione, Hermionee! – gritaba Harry al ver a su amiga mirando fijamente una jarra de leche.

- ¿ah? Que pasa Harry…

- ¿ qué pasa, Te estoy hablando y no me escuchas ni siquiera me miras!

- a lo siento Harry estaba pensando, ¿ qué es lo que me decías?

- que hoy hay partido de Quidditch _Bulgaria contra Inglaterra_, y salio en el Profeta que Krum esta aquí.

- a si lo sabia – (Uups!) pensó Hermione, se acordó que no les había contado que ayer se había juntado en Hogsmade con viktor.

- ¿como que ya lo sabías? Sí no has leído el profeta y hoy no más ah salido el artículo de _Vicky_ – interrumpió ron un tanto confuso y extrañado.

- ¡no le digas así, Ronald! ¿ Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

- Pues yo le digo como se me dé la gana "Herrrmione" – dijo el pelirrojo imitando en la ultima palabra al Búlgaro.

- ¡Me tienes harta Ronald siempre con lo mismo!

- ¡YA BASTA! – dijo Harry y los dos se callaron al instante.

- yo me voy – dijo Ron enojado y con un tono medio desafiante en su voz, mirando a Hermione.

- ¡pues que te valla bien! – le gritó Hermione, cuando el pelirrojo se dirigía a las puertas del gran comedor.

- Hermione, ¿puedes parar ya, ¡a veces te pones tan inmadura! - dijo Harry artado de sus discusiones, en cualquier momento explotaría.

- ¡Lo siento Harry! Pero, es que ron me tiene hartaa.

- ya, ya. De eso no quiero hablar, quiero que me digas porque sabias que viktor estaría aquí.

- ¿qué no es obvio? Me lo pudo haber dicho por carta ¿no crees?

- si, puede ser. ¿Pero te lo dijo de verdad por carta?

- No precisamente.

- ¿Cómo entonces?

- O sea me dijo que no juntáramos en las Tres Escobas ayer, y bueno pues , yo fui y hay no vimos.

- ¡Enserio! Y por qué no nos dijiste

- ¡porque sabia como se iba a poner ron!

- ¡esta bien pero no te alteres de nuevo!

- discúlpame Harry, pero es que Ron me pone así…

- ¿ y… por qué sería… eh? – dijo Harry en un tono muy picaron.

- ¬¬ ¡Harry que dices!

- Yo solo digo Herms.

Mientras tanto Ron se encontraba en la sala común sin embargo se sentía muy mal.

Cuando Harry, Ginny y Hermione entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda encontraron a Ron sentado en un sillón al lado de la chimenea inconsciente, con su brazo tendido (había soltado la varita) y su varita tirada en el suelo al lado de él…

-Ron, Ron! – decía Harry arrodillado en el lado del pelirrojo.

- ¡Pero qué es lo que a pasado aquí! – decía Ginny desesperada al ver a su Hermione esas condiciones

- HAY QUE LLAMAR A MADAME POMFREY O LLEVAR A RON A LA ENFERMERIA RÁPIDOO- decía la castaña que parecía la mas preocupada por el pelirrojo.

- Tranquilízate Hermione, así vas a empeorar las cosas.

- llevemos a Ron a la enfermería – dijo Harry parándose del lado de Ron.

Hermione (ya más tranquilizada) hizo un encantamiento levita torio y fueron rumbo a la enfermería.

- ¡Háganse a un lado! – gritaba Ginny para que pudieran transportar a Ron.

- Pero, Pero que es todo esto! – se escuchó un grito de un chica.

- Hola Luna, como ves ahora no puedo hablar.

- OH, por Merlín! – Dijo Luna al ver el cuerpo inerte de Ron – yo los acompañaré y si quieren puedo ayudar en algo… – dijo esta persiguiendo a paso rápido a Ginny.

- No necesitamos tu ayuda – le interrumpió Hermione al ver que Luna demostraba mucho interés por el pelirrojo.

- Aun así los acompañare – le cortó Luna con un tono desafiante.

- Ya no es hora de peleas Chicas – grito Harry, que se hartaba al escuchar una pelea.

- Si es cierto. Hermione qué tiene que Luna quiera saber como esta mi hermano.

Hermione iba a responder, pero ya habían llegado a la enfermería y Ginny por poco derribo la puerta a golpes.

- ¡Pero que es todo esto! – Grito Madame Pomfrey.

- ¡Profesora, es que entramos a la sala común y encontramos a Ron tirado en el suelo y lo trajimos tan pronto como pudimos. – decía Harry un poco mas tranquilo, ya que habían llegado a la enfermería.

- ¡Pero que esperan para entrar!

En unos segundos Ron ya estaba acostado en una cama de la enfermería, tras examinar al pelirrojo y se acercó a sus amigos.

- ¡¡Qué es lo que la pasó profesora! – saltó Luna al ver acercarse a ésta.

- Tranquilícese señorita, o si no los tendré que echar de aquí. El señor Weasley necesita descansar, al parecer se trato de hacer un hechizo, El muchacho padece de una depresión severa.

- ¡QUÉ! – gritaron todos al unísono.

- ¬¬, qué les dije.

- Lo siento profesora no volverá a pasar, pero es que esto es muy confuso, no sabíamos que Ron sufría de depresión.

- ¿podemos verlo? – dijo Luna, Hermione estaba a punto de explotar, pero se contuvo para que no los echaran.

- Si claro, pero recuerden lo que les dije.

Todos entraron, y se dirigieron donde estaba Ron.

Éste se encontraba todavía inconsciente a causa de hechizo que se hizo el mismo (N/A: pobrecitoo)

- Pobrecito – dijo Luna con un tono de voz preocupado, acercándose a su cuerpo.

- Si…como habrá llegado a ese punto de tener depresión, yo nunca pensé que mi hermano estuviera así.

- Si que raro, yo que voy a casi todos lados con el, incluso compartimos pieza, no noté nada raro en él.

Hermione estaba totalmente callada, y también estaba ¿celosa?

-Herms, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – dijo Harry. Que después se arrepintió de lo que dijo donde Ginny lo vio con una cara de decirle que era una tonto. ( N/A: xD)

- Esta enojada porque vine a ver a Ron, parece que le molesta que me preocupe de él. – interrumpió Luna, al escuchar eso Harry se dio cuenta que era un verdadero tonto.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que dices?

- Hey chicas. Ya oyeron a Madame Pomfrey…- dijo Ginny poniéndose nerviosa, sabia lo que podía llegar a ser esa "conversación"

- Eso – interrumpió Luna desafiante – Te molesta que me preocupe de Ron, y déjame decirte que Ron también es mi amigo.

- Eso ya lo sé… y ¡deja de decir estupideces, ¡eres una entrometida! Nunca te ah preocupado Ron!

- Señoritas! Ya les advertí!. Se van ahora mismo de aquí. Lo que más necesita el señor Weasley tranquilidad!

- ¡Esta bien! – gritó Hermione y se fue dando un portazo.

- usted también señorita!

- OK, OK discúlpeme profesora nunca volverá a pasar.

- Eso espero! – Dijo la profesora – Ustedes también se deberían ir ya se ha oscurecido y mañana tienen clases. – dijo indicando a Harry y Ginny.

- Esta bien Profesora. Pero, ¿me podría decir cuando Ron va a despertar?

- Yo creo que en unos días mas, porque el hechizo que se hizo mal…

**Hooolaaa! Wenu aki ta el segundo cap! Ojala les allá gustado y sorry por que los capítulos son cortos xD…trataré de hacerlos mas largos…y grax por los post! D…**

**Jeje wenu ke estén bien! adieUu..!**

**Kmii…!**


	3. Una conversaciòn sin discución

"Haría lo que fuera por ti"

Capitulo 3: Una conversación sin discusión.

La noticia de que Ronald Weasley estaba en un estado depresivo "severo" ya lo sabia todo el colegio por la mañana del Lunes.

Por su parte, Luna le había contado a todo el mundo que se le acercaba lo que les había dicho la profesora y como se encontraba el _"pobre"_ Ron (N/A: no piensen tan mal de Luna, es una forma de decir que tiene mala suerte, no se como decirlo, ojalá me entiendan xD)

Hermione ya le hervía la sangre, en solo pensar en Luna, algunos chicos se le acercaban en el cambio de clases y le preguntaban: "_¿es cierto que casi le Hechas una hechizo imperdonable a una chica llamada Luna? _o"_ese amigo pelirrojo tuyo está de novio con una tal Lunática?;_ ésta solo caminaba a paso rápido y hacía como si no le hubieran dicho nada.

Ginny no sabia que hacer con estas dos, Hermione siempre había sido su amiga y Luna también y era de su curso, no sabia que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue hablar con cada una (separadas o si no se matarían) e iba tratar se solucionar su problema.

Por una parte Luna no tenia la culpa de que Hermione se comportara así con ella si Ron era su amigo igual que ella y tenia el mismo derecho de preocuparse de el, no era su problema que la castaña se ponga celosa, ella por lo que sabia Hermione no era nada mas que amigo de Ron.

Ya había pasado una semana y Ron despertó, Estaba un poco confundido no sabia lo que había pasado, pero en unas horas más tarde lo había recordado todo.

La castaña ya había terminado de desayunar y decidió ir a ver a Ron a la enfermería sola.

- Hola profesora, ¿puedo ver a Ron?

- ¿Al señor Weasley, Ehh… si pero no mucho tiempo porque ya vino una señorita a verlo y parece que lo incomodo un poco. ¡Ah! Usted parece que no sabía pero El señor Weasley despertó hace una semana.

- ¡¿Qué! – gritó la castaña muy confundida.

- Le dije a una señorita Rubia, ¡Ehh...a sí! Con la que la otra vez discutió aquí en la enfermería, le dije que les dijera a todos sus amigos. Pero parece que a usted nadie le ah dicho.

Hermione no decía nada ¿Cómo nadie le había dicho que su amigo Ron había despertado? Esto era una guerra contra Hermione ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? ¡No se los perdonaría así como así! Si Harry y Ginny ya lo sabían! Uh...! ahí si que se enojaría de verdad, por lo menos de Luna esperaba una cosa así, pero de sus amigo ni hablar.

- Señorita Granger, ¿ va a pasar a ver al señor Weasley? – repetía a tercera ves la profesora.

- ¡sí, disculpe es que nunca pensé que Ron despertaría tan rápido.

- para que vea lo que puedo hacer – se halagó

- (¬¬) – pensó Hermione.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, esta en su casa, eso sí trate de no alterarlo, ya estuvo bien por hoy.

- Esta bien

Hermione paso el marco de la puerta de enfermería, busco con su mirada y encontró ese color rojo fuego inconfundible de Ron, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados aún así se veía que estaba despierto, respiraba entrecortadamente, quizás Luna había estado ahí en unos minutos atrás.

Ginny se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a Harry, estaba haciendo un trabajo de pociones para el profesor Snape, al parecer estaba mal humorada.

- Ginny solo quedan 5 centímetros de pergamino y terminas, ¿quieres que te dicte lo último?

- ¡Te juro que si me encuentro hoy a Snape le hecho el maleficio mocomurciélago!

- No te tienes que poner así, agradece que te estoy ayudando, podría estar perfectamente en la sala común haciendo nada…

- ¡pues anda a hacer nada, me da lo mismo Nadie te pidió ayuda!

- eres tan irritante a veces Ginny…

- si te molesta ¡te puedes ir!

- si eso es lo que quieres ¡me voy, uno ofrece ayuda y mira como te tratan! ¡Mujeres! – dijo Harry también enojado a causa de la pelirroja. Agarro su mochila y se fue dándole la espalda a Ginny.

- ¿que fue todo ese ruido señorita Weasley? Le recuerdo que estamos en un Biblioteca…

- si lo sé! – rugió Ginny

- ¡¿ que se cree usted para gritarme ! ¡Se va ahora mismo de aquí!

La pelirroja logro enojar a otra persona más, ésta tomo sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue dándole una cara de desprecio a Madame Prince .

- ¡lo que es la juventud de estos tiempos! – se dijo en vos alta.

- ¿Ron? – dijo a la castaña con un poco de temor, no sabia lo que pasaría en lo próximos minutos, ni menos como ella iba a reaccionar, la ultima ves que habían hablado, habían terminado discutiendo como siempre.

--Flash Back--

- Hermione, Hermionee! – gritaba Harry al ver a su amiga mirando fijamente una jarra de leche.

- ¿ah? Que pasa Harry…

- ¿qué pasa, Te estoy hablando y no me escuchas ni siquiera me miras!

- a lo siento Harry estaba pensando, ¿qué es lo que me decías?

- que hoy hay partido de Quidditch _Bulgaria contra Inglaterra_, y salio en el Profeta que Krum esta aquí.

- a si lo sabia – (Uups!) pensó Hermione, se acordó que no les había contado que ayer se había juntado en Hogsmade con Víktor.

- ¿como que ya lo sabías? Sí no has leído el profeta y hoy no más ah salido el artículo de _Vicky_ – interrumpió ron un tanto confuso y extrañado.

- ¡no le digas así, Ronald! ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

- Pues yo le digo como se me dé la gana "Herrrmione" – dijo el pelirrojo imitando en la ultima palabra al Búlgaro.

- ¡Me tienes harta Ronald siempre con lo mismo!

- ¡YA BASTA! – dijo Harry y los dos se callaron al instante.

- yo me voy – dijo Ron enojado y con un tono medio desafiante en su voz, mirando a Hermione.

- ¡pues que te valla bien! – le gritó Hermione, cuando el pelirrojo se dirigía a las puertas del gran comedor.

--Fin de Flash Back --

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer la voz de la castaña.

- Ho-ola Ron…

- Hola Hermione – el pelirrojo todavía no olvidaba lo ocurrido.

- Ron, yo… Ron no quiero que discutamos

El pelirrojo la miraba a los ojos, pero sin decir nada

- Ron dime algo, por favor…

Éste seguía mirándola parece que esperaba que pasara algo

- Ron aunque no me digas nada igual te diré lo que te quiero decir… En todo caso yo no sabía que habías despertado, recién me lo dijo Madame Pomfrey o sin no quizás cuando hubiera sabido…también me dijo que hace un rato atrás te vio luna (hizo una mueca de desprecio)

- ¿Qué te hizo Luna? – Habló por primera vez el pelirrojo.

- Pues…

- Ella me dijo que la odiabas

- Quizás que te habrá dicho, es una estúpida…

- Hey, hey tranquilízate

- Lo siento, Ron yo no quería hablar de eso, yo quería hablar de todo lo que a pasado…

- Han pasado muchas cosas…

- Si lo sé Ron, Bueno lo primero es…

- ¿Es?

- Ron yo no quiero que discutamos por bobadas

- ¿encuentras que _Vicky_ es una bobada?

- ¿vamos a discutir de nuevo por eso?

- Tú sabes lo que pienso de _Vicky_

- Y tu sabes lo que pienso de tu apodo hacia Víktor y no, no pienso que Víktor sea una bobada, lo que refiero es que siempre discutimos por cualquier cosa Ron…

Los dos se quedaron callados unos minutos, hasta que Hermione lo rompió…

- ¿a ti te gusta discutir conmigo?

- no sé, pero si sé es que discutimos por cualquier cosa

- si… - dijo apenada Hermione - ¿Ro-on? Tartamudeo Hermione - ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Esta bien pero, yo veré si la respondo

- ¿por qué estas tan triste, o mas bien por qué tienes depresión?

Hubo un silencio de parte del pelirrojo, al parecer no le quiso responder

- ya veo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Ron, no dudes en pedírmelo. ¿Esta bien?

El pelirrojo asintió

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, sigues pensando igual que antes?

Ron no entendió a lo que se refería la castaña, Ésta lo notó.

-Me refiero a que si ahora te harías ese hechizo que te hiciste

- no lo sé – dijo cortante

- Perdón si te molesto la pregunta, pero es que me preocupas ron, tú eres muy importante para mí – dicho eso Hermione se ruborizó

- Gracias por tu apoyo Hermione, y espero que ahora no nos peleemos por tonterías o bobadas – éste sonrió.

- De nada Ron, yo creo que me debería ir, ya es tarde y tengo que hacer los deberes.

- esta bien pero, tienes que contarme tu versión de los hechos…

- ¿Qué hechos?

- por qué odias a Luna, ella me contó su versión ahora necesito la tuya

- Pues… Ok, pero solo porque quizás ella cambio algo, solo por eso.

- Bueno

-Que estés bien ron, y cuídate no quiero verte de nuevo aquí

- si para hablar contigo como lo hemos hecho ahora, puede ser que lo haga de nuevo – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo muy pícaro

- ¬¬, no digas bobadas – se sonrojo un poco – nos vemos…

- que te valla bien Hermione

La castaña se fue dejando a Ron en la enfermería más que feliz por todo lo que habían hablado.

Ginny al salir de la biblioteca estaba furiosa, no quería ver a nadie, mas encima no había terminado el trabajo, ésta no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo en la sala común.

Dijo la contraseña y entró.

- ¿se te bajaron lo humos? – dijo Harry no tan enojado como Ginny estaba, incluso se podría decir que estaba simpático a lado de la pelirroja.

- Mira no me hables, que no quiero gritar otra vez

- Oh, lo siento Señorita Weasley

- ¬¬

- ¿terminaste el trabajo?

- ¿me lo tenías que recordar?

- yo creo que sí, te tiene que ir bien y mas con Snape, Ginny

- ¡Sí lo seee! Pero es que estoy harta de los deberes ¡mas encima ahora Madame Prince no me quiere ver ni en pintura! – dijo la pelirroja y se tiro en un sillón.

- Hagamos una cosa, te dicto rápido lo que te falta y ahí hacemos lo que tú quieras.

- Hecho

- pero primero dime lo que vamos a hacer

- jojojo ¿y si no quiero?

- No te dicto, así de simple

- ¿a sí?

- Si

- Pues lo prometiste

- nunca te dije "lo prometo", y si lo escuchaste te tienes que lavar los oídos

- Andas chistosito ¿no?

- Tú eres la que no me lo quiere decir Ginny

- ¿Por qué no hacemos el trabajo y ya?

- Ok

- Después vemos si hacemos algo, porque ya se esta haciendo tarde y ya quedan solo 5 personas en la sala común

Ginny sacó de su mochila el trabajo que estaba todo arrugado donde la había guardado muy rápido (además estaba enojada) y a Harry le paso el libro de pociones y se pusieron a trabajar

**Continuará….**

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta el 3 capitulo y ojala les este gustando! **

**Dejen un Review! Me harian una gran favor! Jejej..! encerio nocesito saber si le gusta o no**

**Dejen cualkier cosa solo aprieten G0! Y listo no sean malos! **

**Chau! Kmii! Grint! xD..! **


	4. La escenas de celos sin buenos

"Haría lo que fuera por ti"

Capitulo 4: La escenas de celos sin buenos resultados

_Ginny sacó de su mochila el trabajo que estaba todo arrugado donde la había guardado muy rápido (además estaba enojada) y a Harry le paso el libro de pociones y se pusieron a trabajar…_

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó mas temprano de lo habitual para hacer los deberes ya que ayer no los pudo hacer porque se sentía extraña, no quería hacer nada el pelirrojo la había dejado algo así como ¿rara?. La había hecho sentir algo que no había sentido nunca algo que solo el pelirrojo le podía producir, todavía no podía descubrir lo que sintió ayer… (N/A: un poco confuso ¿no? Ojala me entiendan ud deben hacerse una idea de aquel sentimiento… jejej se los dejo a su imaginación, lo que es yo, sigo con el fic! xD…)

Ginny había decidido hablar este día con Luna acerca de su hermano y después lo haría con Hermione, pero lo tenía que hacer después de las clases de pociones

- Luna! Susurró la pelirroja lo mas despacio que pudo – después podríamos hablar?

-¿sobre qué?

-Después te lo digo…

-Sobre tu hermano?

-después te digo o si no… - la pelirroja no le quería decir ahora porque quizás Luna se negaría, aunque se salvo se cierta manera pero no de la mejor…

- yo creo que alguien aquí en la sala tiene algo mucho mejor que decir que lo que estoy diciendo ¿no cree señorita Weasley?-dijo Snape

- justamente eso.- le susurro apenas moviendo los labios ya que ahora Snape la miraba con su mejor cara de odio.

- no quiere compartir su conversación con la señorita Lovegood a todos sus compañeros? O quiere que su casa tenga menos puntos?

- pues..

- 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor y 40 a Ravenclaw por no poner atención en clases e interrumpir al profesor – dijo con un tono muy severo y autoritario – y ahora mismo se van de mi clase!

- no lo puedo creer – decía Ginny dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Ves lo que ocasionas! – dijo luna enojada

- Tú no parabas de hacer preguntas, yo solo quería hablar contigo!

- Pues ahora estamos hablando!

- salgamos a los jardines aquí todo el mundo nos va a escuchar

- Bueno pero que sea rápido no tengo tiempo

Ginny y Luna se dirigieron a los jardines un poco cohibidas con lo ocurrido.

Ron estaba poniéndose los zapatos para por fin irse de la enfermería estaba feliz por salir de ese lugar aunque no quería ni pensar todos lo deberes que lo esperaban

- Tome señor Weasley esto se lo tiene que tomar dos veces al día para que no se decaiga y prevenir – dijo madame Pomfrey dándole un frasco con una poción color turquesa.

- Gracias – dijo tomado el frasquito y examinándolo con la mirada

- no es veneno señor Weasley

- 0h, no piense mal profesora solo lo estaba viendo

- Ok, se puede ir cuando quiera, yo estaré en mi oficina

Hermione llegaba al Gran comedor buscando a Harry con la mirada… lo encontro y se dirigió hacia él.

- Hola Harry como te fue en Adivinación?

- hola, bien aunque la profesora nos dio un deber muy estupido pero largo, yo creo que lo voy a inventar.

- mmm…

- Has ido a ver a Ron?

- Si¿ tu sabías que había despertado?

- no… ¿Encerio!

- Si, la profesora le había dicho a Luna (hizo una mueca de desprecio) que les dijera a sus amigos, pero al parecer no le dijo a nadie

- Entonces como lo sabes

- por que ayer en la tarde lo fui a ver y me encontre con la gran sorpresa¡mas encima lo habia ido a ver un poco antes que yo y lo habia alterado!

-y como sabes eso?

- ya te dije! Madame Pomfrey me lo dijo!

- Bueno disculpa, no te tienes por que alterar! Siempre te alteras cuando hablamos de Ron!

- Lo sé, disculpame Harry es que no sé lo que me pasa!

Los dos amigos se quedaron hablando un largo rato de varias cosas (ente ellas Ron).

- Hablando del _Rey de Roma_ – dice Harry conteniéndose la Risa.

- A que te ref.… - la castaña no pudo continuar, solo solto un pequeño gritito

- ehh.. Hola amigos…

- Hola ¿Cómo estas? – decía el pelirrojo lo mas tranquilamente.

Hermione y ron se miraron directamente a los ojos como si estuviera hipnotizado, Harry no sabía los que estaba pasando entre esos dos.

Lo que no sabían era que los otros dos se estaban quemando por dentro, los dos de ruborizaron al verse , Harry no hacia más que preguntar:

- Que te dijo Madame Pomfrey,te dio alguna poción, te comieron la lengua los ratones?

El pelirrojo no hacia otra cosa que mirar a la castaña, estaba en otro mundo…

- Ah? Qué decías Harry?

- Que te podrías poner un balde para que no babees…

- Jaja que chistoso

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo, los dejo… - dijo Harry que ya no soportaba ver así es eso dos "tortolitos".

La castaña y el pelirrojo se quedaron solos mirándose embobados, Ron todavía no se sentaba y todos lo miraban.

Cuando atino a sentarse, si siquiera miro lo que estaba haciendo provocando que se derramara todo un jarrón de jugo de calabaza en la meza aún así siguió mirando a Hermione.

_Mierda… que me esta pasando? Yo tengo claro mis sentimientos…pero Hermione? Nunca la había visto así… será que… no imposible…¡Que cosas dices ron! Ella es solo tu amiga…_

- **_Reparo –_**pronuncia Hermione saliendo de su distracción

_- _oh lo siento Hermione, te manche? – decía ron preocupado

- No, no te preocupes – decía Hermione ruborizada por el momento que habían pasado hace unos minutos atrás – Tu como estas? Estas mejor?

- Si, no te preocupes ya estoy mucho mejor, madame Pomfrey no se por que me dejo tantos días haya si no tenia nada – hizo un gesto con la mano explicando que no era nada importante

- Como que nada? Ron estuviste inconsciente muchos Días! Eso no lo encuentras importante?

- Pues…

- pues nada!

* * *

Harry cuando salió se encontró con Ginny…

- Bueno yo me voy Ginny después seguimos hablando – dijo Ginny seria, al parecer de Harry estaba disgustada.

- Gin, tu hermano ya salio de la enfermería

- Enserio? Que bueno mas tarde lo iré a ver

- tenemos que hablar Ginny

- Qué pasa? Te noto preocupado

- no crees que ya esto a pasado los limites?

- A qué te refieres

- Tu sabes lo que siento hacia ti, Ginny necesito que me respondas yo quiero tener algo formal contigo, pero necesito una respuesta y no puedo esperar mas, yo, yo te qui-quiero – Harry se encontraba nervioso y sorprendido ¿el había dicho eso?

- lo sé y yo también pero tenemos que esperar, Ron recién salio de la enfermería y no esta muy bien que digamos, te lo juro por mis hijos que le diremos algún día…

- Ginny estoy hablando enserio

- Lo siento – dijo Ginny mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

Harry se acerco y la abrazo… la quería tanto, ojala nunca se separaran le encantaba estar así con Ginny se sentía lleno por dentro, no le faltaba nada.

Ginny también se sentía muy extraña pero no podía… como le iba a decir a su hermano que estaba junto a Harry, bueno ni siquiera juntos, Harry no le había dicho nada como para que Ginny respondiera SI o para decir que estaban "formalmente" juntos como "novios", si no pasara algo así Ginny no estaba preparada para decirle algo así a Ron ni menos en el estado que estaba. _Lo mataría _pensó Ginny _y no sabría que hacer, como le diría a ron?_ Mil preguntas se formulaba Ginny y a ninguna le encontraba una respuesta lógica.

* * *

- Esta bieeen – ron ya se estaba hartando- no diré mas que no era importanteee – aunque a la ves se sentía feliz de que la castaña se preocupara de él llegando al punto que le había hecho repetir como por décima ves que era MUY importante. Estaba tan feliz que sin querer se les escapó una sonrisa…

- Que es lo chistoso? – dijo la castaña expresando como si estuviera ofendida pero por dentro se derretía viendo esa sonrisa tan linda que se veía en esa linda cara… (N/A: xDD… comprendan a Hermione…aunque no se confíen tanto S xD )

- Nada solo estaba pensado – decía mirando un punto fijo en el aire – sabes, te quería dar las gracias por preocuparte por mi – dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos – me da gusto ver a alguien que se preocupe por mi – sonrió de una forma muy tierna ( Hermione casi le caía saliva )

Hermione se ruborizó. _¿Cómo es que Ron me dice todo lo que siente? El no es así… _

- Hermione? – decía ron al ver que no decía nada

- De nada Ron. Yo solo quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí y que eres un muy buen y mejor amigo – Ron sintió algo en el pecho al escuchar la palabra amigo…

(N/A: si se que es trillado eso de que alguno de los dos le duele decir la palabra _"amigo" _pero es que suena tierno xD )

Ron estaba mirando a Hermione y de repente ve que casi se le salían los ojos, se sorprendió parece al ver a alguien, miró a esa persona con desprecio y después le dijo al pelirrojo:

- Oh mira Ron alguien parece que viene a verte – Hermione ya se había molestado al ver a _esa_ persona acercarse a donde estaban ellos.

Ron ya no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia ¿como es que se le ocurría a parecer?

- Hola ron como estas? Estas mejor? No sabes como me has tenido de preocupada! – decía con un tono medio sarcástico y muy dulce a gusto de Hermione.

- Estoy bieen – decía Ron tratado alejarse lo mas posible.

- Yo me voy, después nos vemos, adiós – dijo Hermione conteniéndose la rabia por dentro, estaba a punto de echarle el _maleficio de las piernas unidas_ .

Ron se iba a levantar para seguir a la castaña pero un brazo lo detuvo y lo sentó de nuevo…

- Pero que demonios…

- Ron…te dijo que después se veían… háblame de ti…como has estado?

- ya te dije que bien Luna, que te pasa a ti? – Luna fue a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw a comer… cuando una compañera le contó que Ron ya había salido y que estaba justamente en el gran salón, no perdió tiempo y altiro de fue donde estaba él…

- pues nada solo quería saber como estabas me has preocupado mucho Ronnie…

Ron casi escupió el jugo que estaba tomando¿ que se creía para decirle _Ronnie_? con suerte se lo iba a permitir a Hermione.. ¿Pero Luna? esto ya era demasiado… que es lo que le pasaba?

- Luna te sientes bien? – dijo poniendo una cara extraña

- De lo mas bien, y ahora mejor…

- Que quieres Luna? – ya no iba a aguantar nada mas

- Ronnie por qué dices eso…

- Pero Ronnie nada! Que tienes? Y desde cuando tanto interés por mi? – exploto, y no de la mejor manera… - yo me voy, y una cosa N-A-D-I-E me dice Ronnie absolutamente nadie… tiene que haber una excepción buena para que alguien me diga así… entendiste?

- siii, pero no e tienes que poner así, todo el mundo nos esta viendo por favor cálmate – casi rogaba Luna

- Calmate ni que nada¿ que te crees? Yo me voy!

Ron se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del gran comedor.. No iba a aguantar que lo traten así ¡Más encima se había ido Hermione por eso!

* * *

Harry después de hablar con Ginny de fue a la biblioteca a hacer el deber que tenía, Ginny se ofreció a acompañarlo ya que el la había ayudado en el trabajo de pociones

- Y..Ginny? como te fue en el trabajo de pociones?

- Pues no se … Se lo entregué a Snape pero no alcanzo a revisarlo, mas encima me hecho de la clase ¡ menos pude saber! Me tiene harta ese pelo grasiento se Snape, cualquier día voy a explotar y le voy a decir una cuantas verdades que no le han dicho – decía Ginny recordando el asqueroso pelo de éste…

- mejor que no explotes o si no quizás que castigo te haga, te lo digo por experiencia , mejor no te metas en líos

- si lo sé pero tu sabes soy una Weasley – dijo con orgullo y haciendo reír a Harry…

Cuando llegaron a la Biblioteca Ginny no habló más y entró disimuladamente para que no la vea Madame Pince , se sentaron en la mesa más lejana que encontraron y se pusieron a inventar la trágica vida de Harry, para que la profesora Trelawney se creyera todo y pensara que era verdad.

- después de que lo que mas tema pase el 18 de mayo que mas me va a pasar? – Decía Harry para que solo escuchara Ginny – al decir eso Ginny se puso a reír

- Emm…, que en el partido de Quidditch te caigas desde uno 300 metros…- decía Ginny sonriendo

- Buena idea

* * *

Hermione se encontraba supuestamente leyendo un libro cuando de repente se abre el retrato y entra Ron…

- Se te hizo tarde ¿no? – dijo Hermione mirando el libro

- solo fueron 30 minutos y aparte no te tengo que dar explicaciones Hermione

- ¿EXPLICACIONES¿EXPLICACIONES? ERES UN IDIOTA!

- SIEMPRE ME INSULTAS POR NADA¿ Y AHORA QUE HICE?

- SÓLO DIME A QUIÉN PREFIERES A MI O A ELLA

- PERO PORQUE TENGO QUE DECIR ESO, NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NADA QUE YO SEPA! ERES MUY DESAGRADABLE A VECES!

- ASI QUE AHORA PREFIERES A ESA LUNÁTICA NO?

- ELLA POR LO MENOS NO ES TAN ENOJONA!

- ME ESTAS DECIENDO ENOJONA? – se sorprendió Hermione

- TOMALO COMO QUIERAS!

- PUES SI ESTAMOS ASÍ BIEN POR TI!

- Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS?

- TOMALO COMO QUIERAS PERO NO ME HABLES! ANDA DONDE_TÚ_LUNA, ELLA SABRA QUE HACER ¡NO CRRES? YO SOY MUY DESAGRADABLE! ME VOY A ACOSTAR!

Hermione se fue a su dormitorio, cuando se dio la vuelta le salieron unas pocas lagrimas con el odio que sentía…

Ron no se paraba de reprender de cómo diablos había dejado mejor a Luna delante de Hermione que para mas remate era mentira, no tuvo otro remedio que ir a acostarse…

* * *

Al día siguiente había un día muy nublado estaba apunto de llover, el día estaba por coincidencia igual como se sentía Ron triste, abatido y todavía no podía creer lo que había dicho de Luna a Hermione ayer…también se sentía un poco decaído pero no sabia por qué…

Cuando al fin pudo despertar a Harry y los dos se vistieron bajaron para tomar desayuno…cuando iban en camino se apareció Ginny con una cara preocupada

- Harry puedo hablar contigo? – decía Ginny

- Claro¿qué pasa Ginny? – pero Ginny no habló y le dio una mirada a Ron para que comprendiera que era privado lo que querían hablar…

- Oh, claro yo me adelanto – dijo el pelirrojo muy desanimado avanzando

- No Ron tu te quedas aquí! Si es muy cortito lo que le tengo que decir a Harry, tu puedes esperar ahí en la esquina pero no te vallas todavía! Si es cortito – dijo sonriendo, Harry supuso que algo no muy bueno estaba pasando…

- Harry! – murmuro por lo bajo la pelirroja – Se va a formar el tremendo lío! Hermione esta en el gran comedor con un chico llamado Andrew Branstone, es un compañero de Estudios Muggles…el problema es que Andrew y Hermione están muy juntos… ¿me entiendes? A Ron no le va a gustar para nada, mas encima recién viene saliendo de esa depresión, le dije a Hermione y se hizo como si no me escuchara, aunque yo se que le duele… pero se esta aguantando.

Harry se sorprendió, Ron no le había dicho nada

-Y por qué peliaron ahora?

- no lo sé, Hermione no me a dicho nada, pero supongo que es por luna – dijo con una cara de fastidio

- eso debe ser…

- no que era cortito? Me voy solo Harry, te espero allá…

- no ron! esperame son solo tres segundos... - Harry ya se habìa puesto nervioso... ¿que iva a pasar en los siguientes minutos? y peor! el era amigo de los dos y podría apostar mil galeones a que le van a preguntar de que lado está...- que diablos haremos Ginny?

- No sé pero, vas a tener que controlar a Ron, ese tal Andrew no le va a gustar para nada, esoty segura de que lo va a dejar tirado en el suelo de tantos golpes que le dara...

Ron ya no esperaba mas... ya estaba en el numero 20 contando y no esperaría mas, ni menos su estómago...

- ya Harry llevas mas de 20 segundos, yo me voy con o sin ti...

Harry ya no podía inventar otra escusa habia hecho esperar mucho al pelirrojo.

- hare lo que pueda- mumuró por lo bajo a Ginny - ya voy...! - le grito a Ron que iba unos metros mas adelante

Harry se fue corriendo hasta llegar a Ron, cada ves se ponía mas nervioso, ya veían la entrada del Gran Comedor...

- Qué era tan importante para hacer esperar "tanto" a mi estomago? - harry suspiró

- no seas tan exagerado

Legaron...Ron paso atrás de Harry... Ron estaba interesado en buscar un lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Harry trataba de Buscar a Hermione con la mirada... la encontro.. se sorprenio, nunca penso que se podria comportar así solo para sacarle celos a Ron. El mundo estaba loco!

- Harry ven por acá..- decia ron tomandolo de un brazo llevandolo haciael lugar...

De repente Ron paro en seco... no podia creer lo que estaba viendo...solto a harry, este no sabia que hacer..ya lo habia visto ¿que pasarìa en los siguientes minutos?

* * *

**hola! lo siento por hacerlos esperar! les kero dar las graxias por los post! **

**ojala les guste este cap! diganme si les guta o no , una critica cualkier cosa! ok? saludos..!**

**si kieren me agregan a mi mail.. y hablamos por msn...ningun problema...jeje..**

**xau! ... kmi Grint! (mrs.) xDD..**


	5. Las Cosas Empeoran

_Disclaimer_**: todos los grandes personajes de mi historia son de las mas brillante escritora _J.K.Rowling_ excepto Andrew que es mi gran creación _xD,_ yo solo juego con ellos xD.La historia es mía, Creación original sacada de mi gran cabecita xD jeje **

_**"Haría lo que fuera por ti"**_

**Cap 5: Las cosas empeoran…**

_… ¿Que pasaría en los siguientes minutos?..._

-Hermione Granger! – Rugió Ron quedando frente a la castaña y Andrew – Y quien es éste – dijo mirando al joven rubio, con tanto asco que le salio una mueca de desprecio…

- Mira primero que todo – dijo con voz elevada Andrew levantándose de la mesa y quedando a la misma altura de ron – no te permito que…

-Calma Andrew, Yo arreglo todo esto – Dijo Hermione también levantándose y tratando de ponerse entre medio de estos dos por si pasaba algo- Ronald Weasley! Tú no tienes derecho a tratarme a sí ni menos a Andrew! No tienes derecho a nada! –quien te crees para hacer este escándalo?

Todas las personas que estaban desayunando estaban mirando aquella escena, el mejor espectáculo del año lo estaba haciendo en este momento y no lo olvidarían ni lo dejarían pasar muy fácilmente…

- Yo te ví con éste! Estaban…estaban – ron no sabia que decir, pero casi le da un infarto al ver a Hermione con Andrew de esa manera que estaban.

_Cuando Ron al fin vio a Hermione, casi se cae de la impresión, El pelirrojo soltó a Harry y se quedo estático…"¿Cómo Hermione pudo caer tan bajo?" pensaba ron en esos momentos. "nunca pensé que me harías esto" Poco a poco se pudo ver en los ojos azules de éste un sentimiento de odio a ese ser que estaba al lado de la castaña y decepción para esta ultima . "no desearas haber nacido" dijo y fue adonde estaban ellos…_

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo! Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Weasley! Que yo sepa yo no soy nada tuyo! – al decir esto Hermione se sintió como un gran peso ya no lo sentía, cuando termino de gritar estaba respirando entrecortadamente…

- Eres una… - ron la miro de arriba hacia abajo, y después la miró a los ojos mostrando una cara de decepción, orgullo, desprecio, mucha cosas que no se podían describir, estaba dolido. Dolido de todo…

- Que soy QUE! Dilo! – Hermione estaba a punto de llorar.

-Esto si que no lo voy a permitir – dijo Andrew, éste agarro a Ron de su túnica

Atrayéndolo hacia sí y dejándolo de puntillas – no te voy a permitir que trates así a Hermione, pensé que era tu amiga – dijo soltando al pelirrojo y empujándolo hacia atrás.

Cuando Andrew soltó a Ron, Hermione le plantó una cachetada en la mejilla al pelirrojo, éste sintió como si se le estuviera quemando la mejilla poco a poco hasta completar toda su cara .

- Te odio Ronald Weasley, ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí – dijo y se fue con paso rápido del gran comedor, al salir no aguantó más y estalló en llanto.

Corrió, y corrió sin rumbo alguno.

- Ron estaba paralizado, esas 11 crueles palabras ya le habían quitado el hambre de toda una semana, nunca se le olvidarían, tampoco se olvidaría de lo tonto que había sido esa mañana…

Ginny cuando entró al comedor no sabía lo que iba a pasar, Ron gritando como loco y Hermione aguantando las ganas de llorar, Buscó a Harry con la mirada muy preocupada y se acerco a él.

-Ginny que haremos? – preguntaba un Harry preocupado

- no podemos hacer nada, el problema es de ellos mejor no nos metamos, si esto sale de sus manos entramos nosotros.

Cuando Hermione le pego la cachetada, Ginny se asusto por el sonido que causó y sin darse cuenta se acurrucó en Harry, éste al ver la acción la abrazo.

Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de lo sucedido se estremeció y se soltó lo más rápido posible de Harry.

- Harry, vamos – dijo de excusa.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba Ron y Andrew, Ginny no sabía que hacer para que toda la gente había se fuera.

- El espectáculo ya termino, si no les molesta se pueden ir- dijo Harry con un tono decidido.

Ginny se alivio al ver que lo que había dicho Harry estaba dando resultado, toda la gente estaba volviendo a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

- Ron vámonos – decía Harry

Lo único que quería Hermione era alejarse lo más posible de ese pelirrojo. De tanto correr llegó a los jardines y sin darse cuenta cayó al verde pasto junto al lago. No paraba de llorar y no sabia por qué le dolía tanto lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera sabia por qué estaba así con Andrew si ella no era así…¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Acaso estaba confundiendo las cosas con el pelirrojo¿No lo quería admitir? Con ese amigo _"ex" pensó Hermione_ que peleaba a cada rato?...pero nunca como ésta¿ Que les pasaba¿Por qué se dañaban así? Si estaban tan bien, tan bien se podían llevar cuando se lo proponían, tan bien la habían pasado en la enfermería cuando Ron estaba con depresión, Depresión ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía así? Y ahora tan mal que estaban ¿eso también se lo proponían? Mil preguntas sin responder y que Hermione necesitaba una respuesta, respuestas que ella misma podía responder, pero no quería. No quería enfrentar la realidad…

Andrew cuando se fue, busco a Hermione por todos lados cuando la encontró parecía que estaba dormida sobre el pasto boca abajo, solo se veía su cuerpo por detrás y su pelo más enmarañado que nunca; éste se acerco con sigilo y le hablo despacio:

- Hermione ¿Estás bien?

- ándate quiero estar sola – dijo la castaña tajantemente.

- solo quería saber como estabas – dijo y se fue de malagana, sin replicar, si ella quería estar sola. Sola iba a estar, caminaba al castillo cuando escucha un grito muy parecido a su nombre proveniente del lago. Sonrió, suponiendo que era la vos de la castaña y se devolvió.

- Sentí algo parecido a mi nombre por aquí emm... ¿me llamabas? – Andrew trató de ser lo mas simpático posible.

- Disculpa por tratarte de esa manera, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo siento, si te sentiste usado de alguna manera – dijo sincera

- no te preocupes está todo bien Herms – dijo Andrew sonriendo – si necesitas

Ayuda no dudes en pedírmela ¿de acuerdo?

- gracias por todo, en verdad – dijo sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ron, Ginny y Harry iban caminando hacia la sala común, el pelirrojo estaba muy desanimado apenas caminaba y muy lentamente, Harry no quería ni pensar en lo siguientes días…

- Yo los dejo chicos tengo que hacer mis deberes, ánimo hermanito – dijo Ginny doblando por una esquina y alejándose de los chicos.

Éstos siguieron su camino rumbo a la sala hasta que escuchan la vos que Ron menos quería escuchar es ese momento…

- son ciertos los rumores…-

El estomago ya le pedía alimento a Hermione, obligada tuvo que irse al castillo, no quería hacer nada, por suerte no había clases hoy, ya tenía todo planeado: se iría al castillo, iría lo mas disimuladamente al gran comedor a buscar lago para comer y se iría a la sala común. Necesitaba relajarse lo que quedaba de fin de semana… iba caminado para el gran comedor se sentía intimidada, todos los alumnos de su curso la miraban como bicho raro, parecía que ya todo el mundo sabia la gran escenita que habían interpretado, camino y llegó al gran comedor; era la hora de la cena y todos los alumnos se encontraban cenando, se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor, sacó comida y se dirigió al pasillo para irse a la sala común.

Caminaba y llegó a las escaleras para ir a la sala.

- Demonios¿qué más me puede pasar? – empezó a subir las escaleras y para su mala suerte se empezaron a mover las escaleras y llego a un pasillo que no conocía, era como en el primer año de Hogwarts cuando conoció a Fluffy en tercer piso en la zona prohibida, la diferencia era que ahora estaba sola… - ¿y ahora que haré?

Empezó a correr para llegar a una esquina todo era desconocido para ella no sabía que hacer, se sentó en una esquina, hacía mucho frío todo estaba muy silencioso, tenía una pastelito en la mano, solo le quedaba una ya que el movimiento brusco de la escalera la obligó a soltarlos para afirmarse en la baranda, cuando ya se lo había comido se levanto para caminar haber si encontraba algún pasillo conocido no perdía tiempo, se empezó a desesperar; empezó a correr estaba cansada y no sabia que hacer; se acercó a un pasillo y sintió ruidos corrió hacia allí para conseguir ayuda, cada vez se sentía mas fuerte el sonido, pero al llegar no deseó haber ido.

- ¿y tú que haces aquí sabelotodo?

- ya no empieces aunque sea por una ves, me perdí y necesito que me digas adonde tengo que ir para llegar a la sala común

-¿la sabelotodo perdida¿Y dónde están tu grandes amigos para salvarte, estaba de lo mejor tirando tizas y tu arruinas todo…

- te prometo que no diré nada si me ayudas, por favor Peeves – El _poltergeist _se encontraba arrojando tizas y escribiendo groserías en una pizarra de la sala que se encontraba hasta que lo interrumpió la Castaña.

- Esta bien, esta bieeen – dijo artado de la Castaña – solo tienes que seguir derecho y encontraras las escaleras de nuevo, baja y hace tu mismo recorrido de siempre, volverás a donde estabas en un principio ahora déjame sólo, y que nadie sepa que te ayudé, ahora fuera que tengo que buscar antorchas para hacer malabarismos en el vestíbulo. – A Hermione no le gustó la idea pero, pero se la dejaría pasar por ayudarla a salir de ahí – gracias Peeves – finalizó la conversación Hermione caminado hacia donde le había dicho el _poltergeist_.

Ginny al despedirse de su hermano y Harry se dirigió a su dormitorio, cuando entró se encontró con Luna bastante feliz.

- Hola, luna ¿por qué tan feliz? – dijo la pelirroja viendo a ésta con cara de impresión ya que casi nunca se le veía así de feliz.

- Nada pues, solo que algunas cosas que han pasado me dan unas posibilidades bastante buenas… - dijo muy reservada.

- ¿Te refieres a lo que paso con mi hermano y Hermione?

- mmm, se podría decir, por una parte sí

-Luna tu sabes que a mi hermano le gusta Hermione¡es muy obvio! Todo el mundo se da cuenta ¿para que te haces falsas ilusiones?

- Gracias por el apoyo "amiga" – le dijo en tono de reproche

- Te estoy haciendo ver la realidad, después tú vas a salir dañada en todo esto.

Luna se quedo callada, no sabía que responder pero no se daría caer tan fácilmente, si quería algo lo iba a conseguir, y más ahora que tenia _muchas_ posibilidades (según ella)

- ¿y como sabes Si Hermione esta enamorado de _Ronnie_? (Ginny puso cara de asco "¿como se atreve a llamarlo así?")

- Pues…También se le nota – se excusó

- Ya no te engañes tu tampoco ella no da ni una pizca de estar enamorada de él, parte yo lo conquistaré, ya veras – dijo con un tono de triunfo

- Yo ya te advertí Luna, Después no andes llorando por los pasillos…

- Ya verás que yo no seré la que llore – dijo como depravada (N/A: xD)

- como tú digas…

- mira no molestes, si quieres salir bien de ésta…Malfoy

- ¿El cara rajada amenazándome? Ni en tus sueños- dijo apuntándolo con su varita.

Harry y Malfoy de encontraban apuntándose el uno a otro casi tirando llamas de fuego por los ojos, Ron se encontraba atrás se encontraba muy decaído que ni siquiera tenia la varita en su mano, es ese momento le daba lo mismo lo que fuera de él, por una aparte le agradecía mucho a su mejor amigo, Harry, que no lo había dejado solo en ningún momento y eso se lo agradecía eternamente.

Malfoy estaba mas que disfrutando en ese momento, veía a sus enemigos es una mal momento en especial con en mas chico de los Weasley y eso le ponía de muy buen humor, le encantaba verlos así. (N/A: ¬¬)

- ¿que piensas hacer Malfoy? – dijo con voz fingida.

- ¿qué te crees tú, cara rajada para hablarme así? – dijo enfadado, los dos _amigos_ que los acompañaban se fueron acercando amenazadoramente hacia Harry.

- qué ¿ahora vienen tus amigotes, si es que son, a defenderte¿Draquito? – dijo con voz burlona.

- eso si que no te lo aguanto – dijo rojo hasta las orejas – _Furnunculus!_ – gritó Malfoy apuntando a Harry

- _Expelliarmus!_ – contraatacó Harry, lo dijo tan inesperadamente que Malfoy no tuvo tiempo y calló al piso muy violentamente. Crabbe y Goyle fueron rápidamente a ver caer a Malfoy – Quítense!- les gritó empujándolos – _tarantallegra!_ - _Protego! _– gritó Harry y al momento había un muro invisible alrededor de Harry y Ron.

Malfoy no sabía que hacer el pelinegro tenía un escudo el rededor de él y se suponía que si lo atacaba no haría efecto el encantamiento, Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban detrás de él, Harry estaba con una sonrisa triunfante mientras Ron estaba en su mundo.

- Esto no se quedará así Potter! – gritó caminando a paso rápido, perseguido por sus _amigotes_, al lado contrario en el que dirigían los amigos.

Cuando ya no se veían, el encantamiento que Harry se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco para dejarlos libres. Vamos Ron- dijo guardando la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica- hay que descansar – finalizó dirigiéndose hacia la sala común.

Harry dice la contraseña, llegan a la sala común. Harry cansado por el duelo contra Malfoy se queda en un sillón de la sala frente a la chimenea descasando.

El pelirrojo cuando llego se dirigió directo a las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Estaba destrozado, se sentía cada vez peor. Se sienta en su cama, ve su velador junto a su cama ve cada cosa que tenía una figuritas de _Chudley Cannons _que se movían, unos pedazos de pergamino arrugados, un pequeño reloj dorado que mostraba hora y la fecha en que estaban, unas plumas en mal estado y tinteros y también papeles de distintos dulces. Miró cada cosa que tenía y sin pesarlo ni planearlo lo tiró todo al suelo produciendo un gran estruendo que no le importo en lo mas mínimo se sintió la peor basura de todo el mundo si es que podía ser basura…ron no podía más se tiro en la cama agarrándose la cabeza con su manos desesperadamente, primera ves que se sentía así y deseaba que nunca mas lo sintiera, se levanto abrió el cajón de su velador que ya no tenía nada sobre él, busco y buscó sin destino hasta que encontró una frasco tapado, que dentro de el había un líquido color turquesa…Y ahora recordó todo, porque se sentía así de debilitado, decaído. Era esa la poción, esa que le había dado Madame Pomfrey por su _depresión_ para que se mejorara por completo. Y ahí estaba en el cajón de su velador.

Agarro el frasco lo miro detenidamente y sin meditarlo lo tiro con la fuerza que le quedaba hacia una pared. La poción turquesa se hizo añicos, el frasco ahora era pedacitos de vidrio muy pero muy pequeños tirados por todas partes y el liquido turquesa esparcido por la pared, suelo y la cama de Harry (que estaba frente a Ron en el momento en que la tiró) después, siguió con su búsqueda en el cajón del velador, papeles y papeles de dulce, unos _snap explosivos_ y un pergamino muy bien doblado, Ron al verlo le llamo la atención y lo sacó, se acostó en la cama y lo empezó a abrir cuidadosamente las manos le tiritaban. Lo abrió por completo y recordó de donde había salido ese papel que haría con el o que deseaba y donde lo había hecho, mas bien escrito. Mas mal se sintió, sintió unas ganas de vengarse con alguien descargar toda esa ira que tenia adentro ya no podía mas; releyó el papel una y otra vez y se lo guardo en el bolsillo ni él sabia para qué.

Salió de la habitación.

Bajo la escaleras.

Se encontró a Harry muy cómodo sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea hablando ni más ni menos que con su única hermana. Cuando lo sintieron bajar éstos dos se callaron al instante, se veían preocupados. Ron paso como si nada y salió se la sala común.

- ¿Dónde crees que estará Hermione ahora?- le pregunto Harry a Ginny

- No lo sé, eh preguntado a varias personas y nadie la ha visto.

- Ah…Ojala ya no pase nada mas ¿sabes? Cuando veníamos para acá con Ron adivina con quien no encontramos – dijo con fastidio.

- mmm… Neville?

- No, ojalá. Nos encontramos con Malfoy – Dijo con odio

- Oh¿y los molestó mucho?

- Pues no lo dejé mucho, bueno ya pasó. – dijo sonriéndole a Ginny (ésta se sonrojó)

Hermione por fin pudo encontrar el camino hacia la sala común, iba muy entusiasmada para allá, estuvo como una hora aproximadamente caminando sin rumbo.

Pero al llegar al la puerta donde estaba la dama gorda impresionada, no hubiera deseado nunca haber llegado. Se sintió muy mal, no lo podía explicar poco a poco las lagrimas empezaron nuevamente a salir de sus ojos, lo que vio la dejo sin habla, estaba estática.

Ron al salir miraba al suelo y sin percatarse, alguien lo abrazó por detrás depuse se volteo, ésta sin pensarlo lo besó, tan rápido y apasionado, El pelirrojo no sabia que hacer si quitarse, corresponderle no sabía, pero de repente abrió lo ojos y vio a una persona acercarse la distinguió enseguida.

Las cualidades que tenía la hacían inconfundible. Sin pensarlo le correspondió el beso y se podría decir que con mas pasión. Otro de los mil errores que había hecho en el día, se sintió mas decaído. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, no se podía mantener de pié. Abrió los ojos por última vez y vio a esa chica cayéndole una lágrima y cayó al suelo inconsciente .

**Hoola! Sí me demoré mucho en este capi…lo siento! Estoy feliz  llegue a los 40 reviews! xD..gracias de verdad..! ojala puedan opinar en este capi haber si les ha gustado o no …La verdad encontre un poco exageradocomo conté lo de Ron y de decaida, desquites xD..pero bueeeehh..así quedo je..Tambiénquería poner mas pero lo deje hasta aquí para subir antes xD je… Muchas gracias de verdad! A TODA la gente que lee mi fic aunque no ponga review :P.. pero bueh… ojala tengan unos minutitos para poder opinar… mucha suerte a todos…y ojala hayan disfrutado este capi .**

**Bye!**

**Camii Grint**

**Kmii. si quieren podemos hablar! me pueden agregar a MSN...;)**


	6. Los Cambios Repentinos

**D**isclaimer: todos los grandes personajes de la historia son de la más brillante escritora Joanne Kathleen Rowling excepto Andrew, la historia es mía.

"**Haría lo que fuera por ti"**

Capítulo 6:

"**Los cambios repentinos."**

_Ron al salir miraba al suelo y sin percatarse, alguien lo abrazó por detrás después volteo, ésta sin pensarlo lo besó, tan rápido y apasionado, El pelirrojo no sabia que hacer si quitarse, corresponderle no sabía, pero de repente abrió lo ojos y vio a una persona acercarse la distinguió enseguida._

_Las cualidades que tenía la hacían inconfundible. Sin pensarlo le correspondió el beso y se podría decir que con mas pasión. Otro de los mil errores que había hecho en el día, se sintió mas decaído. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, no se podía mantener de pié. Abrió los ojos por última vez y vio a esa chica cayéndole una lágrima y cayó al suelo inconsciente. _

Ya era lunes y todos los alumnos volvían a clases.

El domingo casi todos los alumnos lo habían pasado muy bien, aunque algunos haciendo los deberes a última hora.

Ginny estaba desesperada el domingo habían pasado muchas cosas y que no estaba preparada para aquella situación, también estaba decepcionada de Luna… ¿qué se creía? Aunque no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, no podía creer lo que haría una persona por semejante estupidez que es el amor¿estúpido? Bueno quizás no, si ella estaba enamorada podría hacer cualquier cosa ¿no? Como dice el dicho_: en el amor todo vale_, una buena justificación y eso le estaban haciendo ver, Hermione ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? Solo apoyarla creía, aunque sepa que está equivocada era su amiga y tendría hacerla ver sus errores y como repararlos, y su hermano… ¿qué le pasaba? Por una parte es obvio que está enamorado pero… ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabeza dura? Bueno, era su hermano y lo tenía que ayudar, pero ahora de nuevo internado en la enfermería ¿qué quería¿Por qué se hacía tanto daño? Madame Pomfrey todavía no nos decía que le pasaba ahora, pero creía que lo más probable era que tuviera una decaída. Lo que es yo… Uf! Aquí estoy en una clase de Historia de la Magia, mas aburrida no puede ser, y Luna desde aquí la veo, muy extraña por cierto una cara de felicidad que no se la quita nadie pero preocupada por su _Ronnie_, Hey! Que se cree ni yo le puedo decir así (frunció el ceño) de seguro lo irá a ver después de clases.

No se que haré Harry enloquecido con Ron y Hermione, bueno yo también pero el tiene que estar con los dos, al fin y al cabo los dos son sus amigos¿qué mas puede pasar? Miro mi reloj quedan solo unos minutos de clases ¡por fin¡Esto ya era una eternidad! iré a ver a Harry pobre…más encima le tocaba pociones.

- Bueno esta clases queda hasta aquí, recuerden su deber para el miércoles páginas 107 a 109, nos vemos – se despidió el profesor.

Ginny recogió sus cosas lo más rápido posible para ir a las mazmorras para ver a Harry.

Llegó a las mazmorras y vio a Harry muy enojado yendo a paso rápido, no iba con Hermione, Ginny al encontrarlo corrió para alcanzarlo.

-¡Harry! – Gritó corriendo creyendo que este no lo había escuchado.

Siguió corriendo

Se le perdió la cabellera color azabache y se encontró frente a frente con una de color rubia inconfundible.

- Hazte a un lado – dijo sin darle vuelta al asunto

- ¿Así es como me hablas Weasley? – extrañamente no estaba con sus amigos.

-¿Como se supone que debo hablarte Malfoy? Correte! – dijo sin tregua

- epa… ginevra no me hables así eh? – dijo con un tono amable en la voz.

- qué te pasa Malfoy¿tomaste whisky de fuego?

- tienes una visión muy distinta de mí, no solo quiero que hablemos civilizadamente Ginny – dijo mas cortésmente

"¿y a este qué le pasa?" Pensaba Ginny para sus adentros.

-Pues contigo nunca podré hablar civilizadamente Malfoy – dijo con un tono de pesadez y remarcando el "Malfoy" – aparte tú eres Malfoy entiendes? YO Ginny WEASLEY.

- Podemos hacer el intento ¿ no crees? – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente – y dime Draco ¿ te parece?

- Pues Malfoy, Draco ni que nada! – Ginny se alejo un poco y vio que se habían alejado un poco de las mazmorras sin que ella se diera cuenta, se estaba alterando y más encima se acordó de lo que le había dicho Harry:

_- Ah…Ojala ya no pase nada mas ¿sabes? Cuando veníamos para acá con Ron adivina con quien no encontramos – dijo con fastidio._

_- mmm… Neville?_

_- No, ojalá. Nos encontramos con Malfoy – Dijo con odio_

"Y viendo el rostro que tenía en esos momentos no habían sido para nada amistosos quizás que hubiera pasado"

Hubo un silencio incómodo y nervioso para Ginny mientras que Malfoy cada vez lo disfrutaba más.

- Suena muy lindo mi nombre en tu boca – dijo acercándose nuevamente – dilo de nuevo.

- Ni en tus sueños – dijo alejándose y dándole la espalda al rubio.

"qué se cree, por merlín¿¡Qué en todo esto¡El mundo esta lleno de chiflados¡Enloqueceré!"

Caminaba lo más rápido posible, pero tratando de no correr para que Malfoy no pensara que tenía miedo, sintió un choque eléctrico, una mano cálida la había hecho parar repentinamente y tuvo que voltear.

- Repítelo Ginevra – dijo con un tono menos amable que antes.

- Te dije que n-i –en-tus-sue-ños – dijo deletreando con lentitud las últimas palabras.

Todavía Malfoy la tenia sujeta a su mano y se aprovecho de la situación y la acerco bruscamente a él.

- La última ves – dijo en susurros cerca de la oreja de la pelirroja.

Ginny no aguanto más y se soltó muy bruscamente se éste y frunció el ceño:

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy¿Te ríes de mí? - dijo mirando lo ojos grises de el rubio.

- sólo quiero que digas mi nombre una ves más, solo eso.

- y antes? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- ¿y antes qué? – dijo desentendido

- no te hagas el tonto ¿quieres? – dijo entornando lo ojos – yo me voy.

- ¡espera! – Dijo agarrándola nuevamente del brazo si darse cuenta que le estaba haciendo daño – ¿que te cuesta decirlo Ginny? Solo una ves mas y te dejo ir.

Ginny se impresionó ¿qué es lo que le pasaba¿Que quería conseguir? La pelirroja se trato de soltar de éste pero no pudo ya que el rubio tenía mucha más fuerza que ella¿Y si le decía una vez más su nombre¿La dejaría en paz? No sabía si decirlo o no ¿y si lo digo y quiere que lo diga de nuevo? Lo miro a los ojos, no podía saber lo que reflejaban lo quedó mirando interrogativamente queriendo saber algo mas, como no hubo respuesta se atrevió a decir: me lastimas – dijo mirándolo - y no te permito que me digas Ginny. Es solo para mis AMIGOS.

**Flash Back**

_Ya terminaba la clase de Pociones y éste se sentía muy a gusto había conseguido ganar uno 50 puntos para su casa y había conseguido a quitárselas a otro, le encantaba simplemente. De repente ve un color de cabello que le hizo pensar algo muy satisfactorio y le alegraría el día, sin pensarlo le dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran tenía que hacer algo – les dijo. Escuchó un nombre de parte de la chica que no le hizo sentir tan bien, no le gustó. Y más ganas le dieron de seguir su plan. Sin saber los problemas que traería no solo a aquella chica._

_Caminó rápidamente, la chica se puso a correr, justo la alcanzó._

_- Hazte a un lado _

_Sonrió satisfactoriamente._

**Fin Flash Back**

Miró su mano y vio que la tenía muy apretada en el brazo de la pelirroja, no se había dado cuenta. La soltó un poco pero sin soltarla completamente la miro a los ojos y dijo nuevamente: Ginny, sonrió vio a la chica poniéndose roja casi como su cabello le gustaba verla así. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando esta se soltó violentamente de él y salio corriendo. Se quedó quieto unos minutos asimilando lo que había hecho y salió tras ella, todo esta silencioso y se escuchaban sus pasos.

**(o)(O)(o)**

_Hermione al ver caer el cuerpo inerte salió corriendo, no quería nada absolutamente nada, no quería pensar._

_Aún en su corazón le quedaba un sentimiento por ese chico y al ver que esa lunática no hacía nada más que gritar como chiflada y no hacer nada productivo decidió ayudar aunque sea en algo._

_Se acordó se aquella imagen del pelirrojo cayendo._

_Se apresuró quizás que estaría hace esa de mente – se dijo. _

_Ya estaba cansada seguía llorando todos la miraban extraño, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo siguió con su camino si querer tropezó con una persona un poco mas alta que ella._

_- tenga mas cuidado a la próxima señorita, no puede andar así por lo pasillos, más si es prefecta. – Dijo en tono severo – ¿qué es lo que le pasa?_

_- disculpe no volverá a pasar, lo que pasa es que Ronald parece que tuvo una decaída. Está desmayado fuera de la sala común y voy a buscar a Madame Pomfrey._

_- Vamos yo la acompaño – dijo y las dos fueron a la enfermería casi corriendo. Hermione no sabia lo que estaba pasado fuera de la sala común ojala su ex – amigo estuviera bien, por el fondo lo deseaba pero no lo debía demostrar._

_Su vanidad estaba primero. Ya llegaban a la enfermería, Hermione se sentía cohibida junto a la profesora, en el fondo esta desesperada no encontraba que hacer, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto._

_Llegaron._

_Hermione tocó desesperadamente la puerta._

_- tranquilícese señorita, sé que esta preocupada pero no se comporte así, el señor Weasley va a estar bien._

_- que es lo que pasa – dijo con el ceño fruncido la enfermera – que es todo este ruido._

_- Lo siento Madame Pomfrey_

_- Lo que pasa es que el señor Weasley no está bien, me encontré con la señorita Granger que venía para acá y decidí acompañarla me dijo que estaba inconsciente. _

_- Oh, no…, de seguro no ah tomado la poción que le di. – dijo moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación._

_Hermione frunció el ceño "¿de qué poción estaba hablando Madame Pomfrey?"_

**(o)(O)(o)**

_- Ginny iré a mi habitación a buscar algo y vuelvo, espérame – dijo Harry levantándose del sillón que estaba con Ginny._

_- Esta bien, pero no demores ¿si? – dijo _

_Harry le guiñó un ojo a signo de respuesta y se levantó rumbo a su habitación que compartía con sus amigos. Algo presentía que no era nada bueno._

_Subió las escaleras._

_Llegó y se impresionó, todo era un caos, su cama estaba manchada con un líquido color turquesa, una pared también y en el suelo vidrios hechos añicos parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros había ido a la habitación, no lo dudó un segundo todo era obra de Ron, su mejor amigo que estaba pasando por un etapa de su vida desastrosa, el no sabía como ayudarlo; el velador de su amigo no había nada encima, sus figuritas esparcidas en todo el suelo y diversos papeles en el suelo. Harry no sabía que pensar¿qué estaba pensando su amigo en ese momento? _

_Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Ginny y contarle todo y después quizás hablar con Ron._

_- Ginny – dijo preocupado mirándola, todavía estaba en el sillón. Pero ahora estaba viendo una revista._

_- ¿qué pasa Harry? – dijo la pelirroja sin levantar la vista hacia él._

_- Ron… - Dijo para que se dignara a verlo._

_Por fin levanto la vista y dijo¿que pasó ahora? – lo dijo con tono de fastidio._

_- La habitación está hecha un caos, al parecer lo que ocasionó todo eso fue Ron._

_- hay que buscarlo quizás que está haciendo ahora mi hermano – dijo dejando la revista Corazón de Bruja a un lado del sillón. – Vamos – dijo sonriente al ver a Harry con el ceño fruncido._

_Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta para salir de la sala común y lo que vieron no fue muy agradable…_

_Ron tirado en el suelo inerte y Luna arrodillada en el lado moviendo el cuerpo de ron de un lado a otro y diciendo su nombre cada un segundo._

_El pelirrojo se veía pálido._

_De súbito Llega Hermione casi corriendo y detrás venían la profesora McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey que se veían sumamente cansadas. _

_La enfermera se acercó a Ron cuidadosamente e hizo unos ademanes con la varita luego dijo:_

_- Como lo pensé. El señor Weasley tuvo una decaída, que se está haciendo mucho daño y si sigue así la verdad es que no podrá seguir el curso del año aquí, creo que se tendrá que ir a su hogar para estar mas tranquilo._

_A Hermione se le heló la sangre¿¡Ron irse y no seguir el curso?_

_Todos miraban estupefactos a Madame Pomfrey, tan mal estaba como para que se tuviera que ir a su casa, y Madame Pomfrey no lo pudiera recuperar satisfactoriamente como lo hacía con los demás alumnos?_

_-¡como¿No puede hacer nada Madame Pomfrey? – dijo Ginny mirando el cuerpo inerte de su hermano._

_- no es que no pueda hacer nada, pero es para que no sufra mas emociones, a eso me refiero, yo pienso que esta mal por algo que le esta pasando en el colegio ¿no? – dijo mirando a Ginny y a Harry._

_Al ver que todos estaban preocupados por la inestabilidad de Ron en el colegio, Hermione se fue lo más disimuladamente posible para que no se percataran. Decidió ir a su habitación._

_- A ver – dijo McGonagall para que se mantuvieran en silencio – yo creo que lo mas fructuoso que podemos hacer en este momento es llevar a señor Weasley a la enfermería y si sigue igual que ahora se tendrá que ir del colegio aunque les duela – dijo mirando a Harry y a Ginny – Por favor Harry ¿le puedes avisar a sus hermanos lo que le paso a sr.Weasley? – Harry asintió, miró a Ginny por última vez y se dispuso a buscar a los gemelos. _

_- Acompáñame Hermio… - miró por todos lados y no encontraba a la Castaña, se había ido y ella no lo había percibido, por un momento sintió lástima por su amiga, debía sentirse pésimo por dentro pero lo disimulaba, y había ayudado a su hermano, mal que mal ella había ido a buscar a Madame Pomfrey y también a la profesora McGonagall, se lo agradecería a Hermione cuando fuera el momento, y Luna no había hecho nada bueno ( la miró, y vio que no movía su ojos de Ron) solo estaba moviendo inútilmente a el Pelirrojo, se acordó y pensó "¿qué hacia Luna junto con Ron y que le había provocado el desmayo? Una gota debía de haber rebalsado el baso ¿o me equivoco?" se propuso averiguarlo _

**(o)(O)(o)**

_Harry se encontraba caminando por un pasillo cuando ve a Lee Jordan, supuso que debía saber donde estaban su amigos, previno y pensó que no perdía nada en preguntarle._

_- Lee – dijo, al ver que había volteado continuó – disculpa que te moleste pero¿has visto a Fred y George?_

_- no hay problema – le dijo – si te apuras los podras encontrar en el pasillo de ahí – señaló un pasillo de la derecha – se fueron hace muy poco a si que no pierdas tiempo – respondió amistosamente. _

_- Gracias Lee, te lo agradezco – sonrió aunque le costó ya que no tenía el ánimo suficiente para hacerlo. _

_- No hay problema Harry. _

_Harry corrió no perdió tiempo, corrió varios metros ya estaba un poco cansado, se alegró al ver dos cabelleras pelirrojas caminando y hablando entre ellos. - ¡Fred! – gritó mirando una de la cabezas a al ver que la otra volteó para en seco. Los gemelos se extrañaron al ver a Harry por esos pasillos._

_Cuando estaban a una distancia considerable para hablar lo gemelos rompieron el silencio:_

_- Hola Harry, pero qué haces aquí? – dijo extrañado George. _

_- Lee me dijo donde buscarlos, tengo que hablarles de Ron – le dijo con tono serio._

_- ¿Qué sucedió Harry? – dijo Fred._

_- No se exactamente como fueron las cosas, pero lo que pasó es que Ron de nuevo de desmayo y está inconsciente – Fred y George se sorprendieron, Fred iba a decir algo hasta que Harry lo detecto y siguió - McGonagall me dijo que les dijera, si quieren ir a verlo. Yo creo que debe estar en la enfermería ahora. – finalizó_

_- Gracias por avisarnos Harry – dijo George mostrándole una sonrisa – pero Harry, tú que estas casi todo el tiempo con él ¿no sabes lo que le está pasando?_

_- La verdad parece que por la pelea con Hermione y todo lo que han pasado los dos, aunque no se si sea esa la razón yo creo – dijo confuso – Ron ha estado muy extraño y nadie sabe por qué._

_- Mmm… - Fred trataba de encontrar la razón del por qué su herma estaba así – lo mejor yo creo es que debemos apoyarlo ¿no crees George?_

_- Claro… gracias por todo Harry, yo creo que iremos en un rato más a verlo._

_- De Nada – dijo – si pasa algo les aviso. Adiós – se despidió_

_Los gemelos hicieron gestos de despedida. – ¡Hasta mas tarde! – finalizo la conversación George._

_Harry se dirigió a la enfermería._

**(o)(O)(o)**

_Ya habían pasado unas horas, el cielo ya era un tono oscuro, Los gemelos, Harry, Ginny y Luna todavía se encontraban en enfermería junto al inconsciente Ron acompañados de la Profesora McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera había hecho lo exámenes correspondientes a Ron, afirmó que no se había tomado la poción que le había administrado a Ron, nadie sabia de la existencia de la poción, al parecer a Ron no le importaba, Harry confirmo que el líquido que había derramado en la habitación de ellos era la poción y que Ron la tenía guardada y no la había ocupado. Luna se encontraba junto con ellos sin decir palabra alguna estaba totalmente muda, no comentaba nada acerca de lo ocurrido._

_- Ya es tarde chicos deben ir a dormir, no pueden estar a estas horas fuera de sus casas – dijo McGonagall – el señor Weasley estará bien. Mañana lo verán._

_- Esta bien profesora. – dijo mirando a Ron en la cama postrado, quizás cuanto tiempo estaría ahí. – Adiós Ron – le dijo al cuerpo inerte._

_- te acompaño Ginny – dijo Harry, Ginny lo esperó – Gracias por todo Madame Pomfrey – dijo sinceramente, la enfermera sonrió, miro a Ron – adiós Ron, Buenas noche profesora. – dijo y se fue con Ginny a la sala común._

**(o)(O)(o)**

Ya estaba muy cansada, sus pies corrían torpemente, sin cuidado tropezó y callo al frío piso. Empezó a llorar descontroladamente estaba desesperada no tuvo energía para pararse estaba cansadísima había corrido mucho para ganar una distancia con el rubio.

Estaba arrodillada en el piso cuando siente unos pasos muy cerca y en el otro pasillo se ve una sombra de una persona de estatura un poco mas alta de la de ella. La sombra paró en seco. Ginny no se sentía preparada para ver quién era el de la sombra supuso que era el rubio cuando…

- ¿quién esta ahí? – pregunta una vos que Ginny reconoció en menos de un segundo.

- ¡Harry! – gritó la pelirroja.

Harry se asomó en la esquina muy rápido al ver a Ginny en el suelo en ese estado de preocupo demasiado, corrió hacia ella examinándola y la levanto cuidadosamente.

- Ginny dime algo¿¡quién te hizo esto? Como te sientes? Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? – decía nervioso Harry.

- Esto bien, solo tropecé – le respondió – gracias Harry le dijo abrazándolo.

- pero por qué llorabas? – ya mas aliviado

- es han pasado muchas cosas Harry solo colapsé- se excusó - ¿quieres ir a almorzar? Debe quedar algo todavía – le dijo cambiando el tema y sonriéndole.

Harry frunció el ceño, sabia que pasaba algo.

- Esta bien, pero yo se que te pasa algo Ginny, te conozco.

Ya en unos minutos se encontraban en el Gran Salón desayunando, al lado de ellos habían unos alumnos de 4° curso que se estaban yendo dejando el diario _"El Profeta"_ .Harry aprovecho la situación y saco le Diario para informarse. En la portada no salía nada anormal. Lo abrió llegaba a la tercera Hoja y vio una foto de Víktor Krum saludando animadamente, el reportaje decía:

"_Bulgaria nuevamente en Inglaterra"_

_Tras solo un mes de el juego mas esperado del año. Bulgaria nuevamente viene a nuestro país para lucirse nuevamente. _

_La razón fue que la selección inglesa les hizo una invitación a para jugar un "amistoso" y que los de Bulgaria lo tomaron como _

_Una revancha tras derrotar a nuestra selección que se llevara a cabo en una semana.. Tras informarnos de este partido nuestra mejor reportera Ashley Cumming _

_Fue a Bulgaria únicamente para entrevistar a los jugadores oponentes, estas fueron unas de las respuestas de el mas famosisimo jugador de Quidditch de Bulgaria, Víktor Krum:_

_Víktor, estoamos para el diario "El Profeta" de Inglaterra, queremos saber¿como te que Inglaterra y Bulgaria se enfrenten nuevamente en un amistoso?_

_Esto fue lo que nos respondió:_

_- Oh, Clarro es un honorr volverr a Inglaterra para el amistoso. – nos dijo sonriente. …"_

Harry cerró el diarió de golpe, Víktor Krum vendría de nuevo! .

- Harry ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Ginny estrañana al ver que Harry cerró el diario de esa manera.

- Víktor vendrá de nuevo a Inglaterra, Ginny.

**(o)(O)(o)**

**Holaa..aquì un nuevo capi D...ojala les estè gustando la historia y puedan decirme por un review lo que piensan..alguna duda lo respondere...saludos..y gracias por leer.**

**Cami..! En Planes de NEW fic D..**


End file.
